gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS
is a 2015 anime television series created by Sunrise. The first season aired every Sunday at 19:30 in Japan from October 4, 2015 to March 27, 2016. Gundam.Info simulcasted the anime for Southeast Asia and DAISUKI simulcasted the anime for the rest of the world. Crunchyroll, Funimation, and Hulu also aired the anime with a 1 week delay. The English dub of the first season began airing in the United States at 00:30 ET, 23:30 CT on Saturday, June 4, 2016 on Adult Swim's Toonami block.Gundam Global Portal (20 May, 2016 22:37 GMT) A second season premiered in Japanese on October 2, 2016 and concluded its final, twenty-fifth episode on April 2, 2017. The English dub of the second season began airing on Adult Swim's Toonami in September 2017. Synopsis Season 1 It is now the Post Disaster era, roughly 300 years have passed since the end of the great conflict known as the "Calamity War". The Earth Sphere had lost its previous governing structure, and a new world was created under new systems of government. While a temporary peace had arrived, the seeds of a new conflict were being sown in the Mars Sphere, far away from Earth. The protagonist, a boy named Mikazuki Augus, belongs to a private security company called Chryse Guard Security (CGS). The company accepts a mission to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a girl who seeks to liberate the Martian city of Chryse from the rule of one of Earth's major powers. However, the military organization Gjallarhorn attacks CGS in order to nip this rebellion in the bud. CGS begins an evacuation, using Mikazuki and the other children as decoys. Orga Itsuka, the leader of the boys, decides to take this opportunity to rise up in revolt and launch a coup d'état against the adults who have been oppressing them. He gives Mikazuki the task of repulsing Gjallarhorn, and Mikazuki enters battle using the Gundam Barbatos, a mobile suit from the Calamity War era which has been serving as CGS's power source.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS|STORYDAISUKI Season 2 Mikazuki Augus is part of Tekkadan, an Organization that jumped to fame from the battles involving the escorting of Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth and the Arbrau primary elections. The conflict exposed the corruption of Gjallarhorn as well, and the world was changing slowly but surely. Tekkadan, with the rights to halfmetal as negotiated with Arbrau, became a direct affiliate of Teiwaz. That resulted in abundant funds and more people interested in joining, growing massively to even have a branch on Earth. Kudelia, learning about the world from her journey to Earth, founded Admoss Company to strive for the financial independence of Mars both in reality and in practice. However, there are many who do not look favorably about the rise of the youngsters who are trying to start something new. Admoss Company will be inspecting a mining site of halfmetal, and hired Tekkadan to guard them. There, the leader of Tekkadan, Orga Itsuka, senses an attack from a new enemy. Under Orga’s command, Tekkadan, including Mikazuki in the mobile suit Gundam Barbatos Lupus, head out to repel the enemy. Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Episodes Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Insert Song Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Takaki Uno *Yamagi Gilmerton *Ride Mass *Chad Chadan *Dante Mogro *Danji Enrei *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta *Hush Middy *Zack Lowe *Dane Uhai *Radice Riloto Chryse *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Fumitan Admoss *Norman Bernstein *Tomomi Bernstein *Haba *Sakura Pretzel *Cookie Griffon *Cracker Griffon Chryse Guard Security (CGS) *Maruba Arkay *Sasai Yankus *Haeda Gunnel Gjallarhorn *McGillis Fareed *Gaelio Bauduin/Vidar *Ein Dalton *Crank Zent *Coral Conrad *Orlis Stenja *Iznario Fareed *Carta Issue *Corlis Stenja *Rustal Elion *Julieta Juris *Iok Kujan *Isurugi Camice *Yamazin Toka *Liza Enza *Arae Proto *Gallus Bauduin Teiwaz *McMurdo Barriston *Naze Turbine *Amida Arca *Lafter Frankland *Azee Gurumin *Merribit Stapleton *Eco Turbine *Jasley Donomikols Brewers *Brooke Kabayan *Kudal Cadel *Masahiro Altland *Vito *Aston Altland *Derma Altland *Pedro Montag Company * Montag * Todo Mirconen Arbrau *Togonosuke Makanai *Henri Fleurs *Lasker Alesi Dawn Horizon Corps *Sandoval Reuters *Dawn Horizon Corps Twins Others *Nobliss Gordon *Orcus *Almiria Bauduin *Savarin Canele *Navona Mingo *Galan Mossa Mechanic Chryse Guard Security/Tekkadan Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos **ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ***ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake **ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City *ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) *EB-06/tc Graze Custom **EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go *STH-16 Shiden **STH-16/tc Shiden Custom (Ryusei-Go III/Riden-Go) **STH-16/tc2 Orga's Shiden *STH-20 Hekija *UGY-R41 Landman Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *NOA-0093 Isaribi *NOA-0132 Hotarubi *Brewers Ship *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker **TK-53/c CGS Mobile Worker Commander Type **TK-53/s CGS Mobile Worker Space Type **TK-53 Tekkadan New Mobile Worker *Union New Model Mobile Worker‎‎ *TK-56 Tekkadan Mobile Worker *JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III Gjallarhorn Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris **ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ***ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar ****ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze **EB-06s Graze Commander Type **EB-06j Graze Ground Type **EB-06r Graze Ritter ***EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type **EB-AX2 Graze Ein **EB-06Q Graze Schild *EB-08 Reginlaze **EB-08s Iok's Reginlaze **EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class *Halfbeak-class *Skipjack-class *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker Teiwaz Mobile Weapons *STH-05 Hyakuren **STH-05/AC Amida's Hyakuren **STH-05R Rouei *STH-14s Hyakuri *STH-16 Shiden *STH-20 Hekija Vehicles and Support Units *JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III *Saisei *TIR-0009 Hammerhead *Golden Jasley *Teiwaz Transport Ship Brewers Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *UGY-R41 Man Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *Brewers Ship Dawn Horizon Crops *IPP-66305 Hugo *UGY-R45 Garm Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *HD-21 HD Mobile Worker *Dawn Horizon Corps Battleship *Multipurpose Battleship Dort Colonies Mobile Weapons *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *UW-33 Union Mobile Worker *Dort Colony Launch Arbrau Defense Forces Mobile Weapons *AEB-06L Hloekk Graze *EB-04 Geirail *EB-04jc4 Geirail Scharfrichter Vehicles and Support Units *Union New Model Mobile Worker‎‎ S.A.U. (Strategic Alliance Union) Mobile Weapons *IPP-0032S Gilda SAU Oceanian Federation Mobile Weapons *IPP-0032 Gilda Vehicles and Support Units *SAU-17 SAU Mobile Worker Montag Company Mobile Weapons *V08-1228 Grimgerde **V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class Miscellaneous *Hashmal *Civilian Transport Ship Production Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv01).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv02).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv03).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv04).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv05).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv06).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv07).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv08).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv09).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv10).png The series was first announced many weeks prior to July 15, 2015, known only by the abbreviation . The website depicted a shadowy image of the main mobile suit, a countdown and a link to the Twitter account. As the countdown approached zero, shadows were removed. On July 15, 2015, Sunrise, Bandai-Namco and SOTSU held an event that could be streamed from the website, there was also an option to hear a translator for English and French speakers. At the event, important details about the series were revealed including the full name, setting, characters, mechanical designs and staff. Directing the series is Tatsuyuki Nagai. The writer is Mari Okada, who wrote the mecha anime M3 the dark metal. Mechanical designs are by Naohiro Washio, Kanetake Ebikawa, Ippei Gyōbu, Kenji Teraoka and Tamotsu Shinohara. The character designs are done by Yu Ito and Chiba Michinori. According to anime distributor Crunchyroll, the anime begun production in 2009 after the conclusion of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. However, projects such as Mobile Suit Gundam AGE kept staff away from the series.https://www.facebook.com/Crunchyroll/videos/vb.6047074339/10154796433309340 The animation was done by Sunrise's internal Studio 3. On April 5, 2017 12:00 JST, Gundam Global Portal allowed Facebook users to send messages of gratitude which they would translate and deliver to Studio 3 staff. They would do this until April 11 in USA time zones.Gundam Global Portal (05 April, 2017 12:00 JST) Release On September 30, 2015 at 05:46 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the anime would be starting from October 4, 2015 at 03:30 PDT (GMT-7) on Daisuki.net, Hulu, and Gundam info as well as starting from October 11, 2015 at 01:30 PDT on Crunchyroll and FUNimation.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT) Later at 12:15 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the premiere screening of episode 1 would be held across Asia. In Hong Kong, it premiered at the Golden Harvest Cinema "The Sky" in Olympian City at 18:30 GMT+8 on 2 October, in Taiwan, it premiered at GBT Taipei at 16:00 GMT+8 and GBT Gaoxiong at 17:00 GMT+8 on 4 October. In Thailand, it premiered at the SF Terminal 21 Cinema on 2 October, 19:00 GMT+8. In Korea it premiered at the Daehan theater on 3 October at 14:00 GMT+9.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 11:15 GMT) At the 2015 New York Comic Con, Sunrise announced that anime will be dubbed in English by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, the same company that dubbed the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91.Sunrise to Dub Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Release Gundam Build Fighters The final episode of the first season was released on March 27, 2016 20:00 JST, half an hour later than usual. At the end of the episode, the second season, which will begin airing in Fall, 2016, was teased. On May 12, 2016, Turner Broadcasting System posted their latest lineup for Adult Swim and its late night block, Toonami. Among the series listed was Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED Orphans.Adult Swim Continues to Capture Millennial Audiences With Multi-Platform Programming Slate On May 21, 2016, Gundam Global Portal uploaded the first trailer that featured dubbed audio, also announcing the airtime and start date for the anime's run on Adult Swim's Toonami block; 00:30 local time from June 4, 2016. Promos began broadcasting on Adult Swim shortly afterwards. One which Toonami uploaded on their Facebook page on May 27, 2016 15:45 PDT was shown to have presentational style inspired by that of their old Mobile Suit Gundam Wing promos.Toonami The first preview of the second season was released on July 11, 2016 with the first visual at 07:17 GMT+00.Gundam Global Portal Pre-screenings of the first episode of the second season were held on October 1, 2016 at various locations around the world. At Anime Weekend in Atlanta, at 12:00 UTC+8 in The Sky Olympian, Hong Kong, at 16:00 and again at 17:00 UTC+8 on the sixth floor of Syntrend Creative Park, Taipei, at 13:00 UTC+7 at the Animate Shop, MBK Shopping Mall, Bangkok, three to four times from 14:00 UTC+9 at G-BASE, Hongdae branch in Seoul, and at 11:30 UTC+8 on both Saturday and Sunday as part of C3 Beijing at the China National Convention Centre.Gundam Global Portal September 26 at 11:49 UTC+01 Gallery IBO Gundam Poster 1.jpg| Poster Season 1 IBO Gundam Poster 2.jpg| Poster Season 2 Logo Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Horizontal.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Logo Horizontal Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Poster.png Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Webpage Pictures.jpg Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans character.png Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans MS.png Space Station post disaster.jpg|Post Disaster era space station. Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans OST.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-iron-blooded-orphans Poster 1.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-iron-blooded-orphans Poster 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2nd Season Poster.png Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Tekkadan Rally.jpg Orphan Chu of 3-Choume 1.jpg Orphan Chu of 3-Choume.png Mobile.Suit.Gundam .Tekketsu.no.Orphans.full.2073541.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam .Tekketsu.no.Orphans.full.2052177.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam .Tekketsu.no.Orphans.full.1949535.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam .Tekketsu.no.Orphans.full.1949534.jpg Mikazuki.Augus.full.2085294.jpg Blu-Ray Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.1.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.1 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.2.jpg|Graze on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.2 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.3.jpg|McGillis' Schwalbe Graze on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.3 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.4.jpg|Amida's Hyakuren on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.4 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.5.jpg|Gundam Gusion and Man Rodi on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.5 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.6.jpg|Gundam Gusion Rebake on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.6 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.7.jpg|Gundam Kimaris on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.7 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.8.jpg|Grimgerde on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.8 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 1ST BD Vol.9.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) and Graze Ein on Iron-Blooded Orphans I Blu-ray Vol.9 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.1.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.1 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.2.jpg|Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.2 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.3.jpg|Julieta's Reginlaze and Iok's Reginlaze on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.3 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.4.jpg|Gundam Vidar on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.4 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.5.jpg|Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.5 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.6.jpg|Reginlaze Julia on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.6 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.7.jpg|Gundam Bael on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.7 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.8.jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.8 Cover Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2ND BD Vol.9.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex on Iron-Blooded Orphans II Blu-ray Vol.9 Cover Video Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV|Preview ガンダム新作発表会 Brand new Gundam Announcement English sub|Announcement MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV2|Second Preview Toonami Pre-Flight - Gundam IBO English Dub Preview|Pre-Flight Preview for Toonami Toonami Promo Gundam ~ Iron-Blooded Orphans|Official Toonami Promo 「MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2nd Season 」 PV|First preview for second season Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans - Coming Soon See Also Manga *''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS'' (Manga) Gunpla *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ARMS *1/100 IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High-Resolution Model *SD Gundam BB Senshi *SD Gundam EX-Standard Toys *NXEDGE Style *Robot Damashii Games *''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Urdr-Hunt'' Notes & Trivia *This anime was the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 to receive an official North American release and English dub. Although Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and Gundam Build Fighters received English dubs from Medi-Lan Limited, they only aired in Southeast Asia (although Right-Stuf! eventually gave them a western Blu-ray release with said dubs in 2018 and 2016, respectively). *This anime was also the first Gundam anime since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (which aired on Syfy) to air on North American television and the first since Mobile Suit Gundam SEED to air regularly on Toonami or Adult Swim (a single episode of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz aired on Adult Swim in 2012 as part of an April Fools prank). *Iron-Blooded Orphans was the first Gundam series to have its English dub recorded in the United States, though the dubs for most OVA's and the film Mobile Suit Gundam F91 were previously recorded there. *In the February 2016 issue of NewType magazine, Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS was ranked the third best series.NewType Magazine February 2016 *The mobile weapons of this series follow various naming themes: **The Gundam Frames reference the 72 demons from the Ars Goetia, such as Barbatos, Gusion, Kimaris, Flauros and Bael, whereas their ancient archenemies, the mobile armors, are named after types of angels from Judeo-Christian mythology, such as Hashmal. **The Valkyrja Frames are named after valkyries in Richard Wagner's Die Walküre, such as Grimgerde and Helmwige, while Gjallarhorn's mass production mobile suits mostly bear generic German nouns, such as Schwalbe, Ritter or Scharfrichter. **Teiwaz's designs in turn have (Sino-)Japanese names. *Whereas most other Gundam series have all types of short, medium, and long range projectiles like beam weapons or cannons for their mobile suits, the mobile suits in this anime use weapons based off of medieval times such as swords, clubs, and grappling hooks, and fight more in close combat and hand to hand. Most of the mobile suits in this series will be equipped with only one cannon that uses large shells or bullets; otherwise they will be seen fighting in close combat. The creators intended the fights to have a more medieval flavor to them using these weapons. It also shows the abilities of the different mobile suits. The background music in the series usually also has a medieval tempo and instruments playing to give it that medieval theme. **Another interesting thing about this series is the fact that almost all ranged weapons use ballistic munitions or physical explosives instead of beam weapons. It is later revealed in Season 2 episode 10 that beam weapons are ancient technology rendered completely ineffective against mobile suits due to their armor. This is a subversion of the usual state of affairs in a Gundam series, where a hit with a beam weapon on a non-main character machine is usually devastating. * Similar to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Iron blooded Orphans is among one of the darkest entries in the series featuring one of the series highest body counts as well as generally more gruesome deaths/injuries. **According to series writer Mari Okada, in all the other drafts for the ending director Tatsuyuki Nagai wanted every single named character to be killed off. Mari Okada and other staff members protested the idea and had the ending rewritten as a result. References External Links *Official Website *Interview with Naohiro Washio (Italian) Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS